The Alpha Beta Box
by Memuro
Summary: KHR drabbles from A-Z !ReaderXVarious. This is my first try, :D
1. Angel

CLAIMER: I OWN the girl in the story, which apparently is YOU! Kufufufufufu this is a new way of dominating the world~

* * *

**Angel**

**12.01.09**

--------------------------------------

A little girl sat gloomily on the park bench. She looked about 5 in age. Her small chubby hands were supporting her pointed chin and her (eye colour) eyes were looking up to the sky boredly when she caught sight of a butterfly frolicking about in the same blue sky.

Grinning joyfully, she jumped off the bench and started chasing after it. But alas, the small of her legs cannot brace the sudden change of weigh, making her fall flat onto the ground.

Tears started to well up in her innocent eyes and the pink lips quivered in pain. But before she could let out a sob, a hand was extended out to her.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

She looked up to see a golden haired boy with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen and his lithe body seemed to emit light, which is probably from the sun, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Siete un angelo?[1]" The sentence flew freely out of the small pink lips and the boy with golden hair was dumbstruck.

[1]Are you an angel?

There is 99,9% the Italian is wrong since I just started studying said language ;p


	2. Bite

**Bite**

**12.01.09**

**--------------------------------------  
**

"Move out of my way herbivore, or I'll bite you to death" Hibari hissed his trademark sentence.

You just stood still in your spot, staring at him stupidly and he glared at you some more.

"Excuse me?" your idiotic reply only worsened his mood

"I'll bite you to death." He seethed out, his pale long hands moved, readying his tonfas but stopped when you opened your mouth again.

"Wow, Hibari, at first I thought I heard you wrong. Boy, I never knew you're into kinky stuff!" you exclaimed.

Twitch.

And your death was confirmed.


	3. Candyman

**Candyman**

**12.01.09**

--------------------------------------

You watched eagerly as the blonde in front of you sucked on his lollipop, his tongue rolling the sides of the candy expertly. Then up went his absent hand, pulling the _damned _lollipop out of his mouth, the velvety muscles following not long, licking the hard red ball sexily for several minutes before the pale subtle lips covered it all, devouring it once more.

His blue eyes moved from the Mosca he's currently working on to you, who were still so consumed in his lollipop to notice.

"Is there something I can help you with, (y/n)?" he asked, snapping you out of your trailing dirty thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, I just wish you were my Candyman, then I would gladly be you bubble gum." You answered, smirking mischievously.

.

..

...

....

Memuro: Listen to Aqua's Lollipop(Candyman) if you have no idea or ask me, I'd be glad to answer xD


	4. Doctor

Doctor~

12.01.09

--------------------------------------

Grumbling out some profanities, you hobbled around to the school clinic, hoping to get some rest there.

Pushing the door open, you half expected to see the old woman whom you grew to know so well due to your anemic body condition but the sight before your eyes betrayed you.

"Er…Who are you?" you asked the man with black tousled hair and moustache that looked like it hadn't been shaved for days.

"Ah, a girl! How can I help you miss? I'm the new doctor, Shamal."

"Dr. …. Shamal?"

"Yeah?" he chirped happily as he started to look you up and down with a grin, a _perverted _grin.

"What happened to the old Doctor?"

"Transferred to another school, beautiful"

'_Actually, Reborn killed her'_ he mused silently

"Oh? So you don't have a nurse to help you?" you questioned the older man, a smirk made its way to your face as the pain and tiredness were long forgotten.

"Nope, unfortunately…" he sighed dolefully

"Well, then," you said, sashaying your way to the new 'doctor' "Can I sign up for the place? Maybe then, we could play 'Doctor and Nurse'~"

Leering, he drawled out his agreement.

He knew right then that he would love his new 'job'.


	5. EXTREME!

**EXTREME**

**12.01.09**

--------------------------------------

You were walking down one of the busiest streets of Naminori, whistling out an unidentified tune when your eyes caught a glimpse of someone familiar.

"Ah! RYOHEI-NII~!" you called out on him, causing the lawn head to turned his head towards your direction and jog, er I mean, ran to you.

"You! Who are you?!" he asked loudly, making you cringe at his voice.

"I'm (y/n). Have you forgotten me?"

The sun guardians scratch the bridge of his nose momentarily before screaming at you again.

"So you're Kyoko's EXTREME friend who always do EXTREME stuff with her!"

Glances were thrown to the both of you by the perverted, curious passerby.

"Oh great, now you're making people misunderstand…" you groaned, covering your face with your hands as Ryohei stood there cluelessly, a proud grin plastered to his face.


	6. Fight

**Fight**

**12.01.09**

--------------------------------------

You huffed tiredly and dropped your weapon to the ground with you.

'You never knew just how strong Ryohei was until you fight him. Looks sure deceive people' you thought, eyes half-opened as you let fatigue took over you and settled for some sleep.

"Come on, (y/n)!!! Fight like a man to the extreme!!!" your opponent yelled down at you.

Scowling, you shouted back without moving your limbs, "But I'm not a man, Idiot!"

Silence ensued after your sentence was spoken. Deciding he's finished, you prepared your body and mind to sail to Dreamland.

"EXTREME!" he randomly yelled, successfully waking you up.

"SHUT UP! If you don't know what to say, then don't talk, damn it!"


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Green-eyed-monster**

**02.03.09  
**

Yey~~~ I'm back! xD

* * *

**  
**

"I envy your moscas, Spanner…" you grouched

"Hmm? Why is that, (y/n)?"

"Because they get to be screwed by you~" you whined childishly, kicking your feet in a juvenile manner while Spanner simply let out a hearty chuckle.

"If you wanna get screwed, you just need to say so…" he whispered huskily, putting down his wrench in the process, making you shiver when his hot breathe caress your sensitive skin.

You smirk smugly. Oh, you knew your plan would work.


	8. Irreplaceable

**Irreplaceable**

**01.05.09**

*Disclaimer goes here*

* * *

**  
**

You looked up at the man whom others thought as 'weird'. Truth to be told, never once had you thought of him that way. He's far from weird.

This man was by far the kindest man in the mafia, the most caring man between all the other mobs, the most sensitive one.

You needn't told him a thing to let him know what you're feeling. He just knew. And you liked that about him.

When you're having one of your meltdowns, he would always be there for you, comforting you, giving you the solace you sought, understanding you.

When you're in times of trouble, he would be the only one who's willing to lend a hand.

When you're feeling small, he would be the one who brought you up again, the one who assure you you're not, making you stand tall with confidence.

When you're weary and your eyes full with tears, he would always be the one to dry them all.

Sure, he had a 'one of a kind' taste in fashion. Sure, he was a little effeminate. Sure, many might hate him.

But to you, his presence was far more important than anything else.

Because nobody could ever take Lussuria's place in your heart

* * *

A/N: Because Luss is so mother-like


	9. Jedi

**Jedi**

**02.05.09**

Gawd, this is epic fail..somehow the first thing that crossed my mind when I read chapter 238 was this.. -_-u

* * *

You blinked owlishly whilst your brain processing the information you had just gotten, turning a blind eye at the scene in front of you.

Tsuna, in contrast to what you were doing, was watching in horror as Squalo started to beat Yamamoto up and hoisted him on his broad shoulder, carrying him out of the room. Blood pouring wildly from his mouth and lips engorged.

"So…" you opened you chapped lips, the result of dehydration caused by your own laziness, and felt all eyes on you

"Yes, (y/n)?" Reborn asked, eyes skeptical as always.

"If Squalo were his teacher, then they'd make the perfect Obi Wan and Anakin Skywaler, ne??" You implied with a big huge smile on your face as you clapped your hands giddily, ignoring how fatal the situation was.


	10. Lie

So Sorry for the late update, as you can see, these drabbles has been written a long time ago but I just don't feel like posting them somehow. My deepest apology D:

Anyway, I'll be skipping a few letters if you don't mind, I'll get to it when the mood swings back to me *slap!*

**

* * *

Lie**

**29.03.09**

Feat: Sasagawa Ryohei

**

* * *

**

"_Ryohei, what do you think of our relationship…and me?" you had worriedly asked once upon a time when you're all 15, your fingers played with the hem of your school uniform nervously._

"_You are my EXTREME girlfriend, nobody can ever replace you because your presence takes an EXTREME part in my EXTREME heart and our EXTREME love will last until the EXTREME of time. I LOVE YOU TO THE EXTREME, (Y/N)-CHAN!" he had screamed and hugged you, making you smile ever so happily. And in the midst of it, you could faintly hear him whisper his declaration of love to you again._

You had once thought his extremeness can also be defined as romantic but now, as you look at him and Hana-chan, clad in a pure white dress, you can't help but think that it was all a lie.


	11. Moments

**Moments**

**12.04.09**

Feat: Sasagawa Ryohei

**

* * *

**

You gasped as you felt his hands all over your body, feeling you up, leaving hot trails in their wake. Your vision was hazy and the only smell you could picked up was that of sex, pure love-making, and you arch yourself against him, desperate for any kinds of contact, needing to feel his skin against yours. Then, when you least expected it-or most expected it-you both came undone, satisfied. His love filled p every inches of your body, blanketing yourself within it. He fell on top of you, burying his head in between your breasts, your fingers intertwined.

"If this is sin. I really don't mind going to hell" you mused to yourself.

"OF COURSE! THAT WAS EXTREME SEX, (Y/N)-CHAN!" your man shouted, sitting up straight as he pulled himself out of you.

"You just have to ruin the moment, don't you, Ryohei?" You groaned tiredly, rolling to your side, feeling annoyed but content at the same time as you felt the sun guardian's strong arm encircling your waist.


	12. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**29.03.09**

Feat:Belphegor and slight Jill

* * *

When you woke up that morning, all run out breath and sweating all over, you couldn't help but felt confused.

The dream you dreamt last night kept on replaying itself in an eerie manner and a familiar 'shishishishi' enveloping your mind.

You tried to hold back a shiver, which was crawling its way to your body. You felt your cheeks and a certain part of your anatomy heating up.

"No, no, no. I don't want to remember, I don't want to…" You whispered as if to assure yourself that you really didn't want to.

But in the end, you gave in and dove your memory to recall the dream. To recall all the sensations, the feelings, the pains, the whispers and the laughter. Especially the **damned** doubled laughter.

If you loved Bel, how could you have dreamt about him AND Jill? And worse, why did you like it?

Oh, you prayed to heavens he'd never found out about it.


	13. Obliterate

Obliterate

28.05.09

Feat:Shamal

Because I love Shamal, preferably with that stubble of his

* * *

"Helo (y/n)-chan~~" A too familiar voice called out as you felt yourself being pulled into a tight hug.

"Argh…Get away from me you pervert!" you let out a screech, feeling his bristly beard on your face

"No can do~" His hands began to roamed your body as those _stubble _continued its offence to your face.

"Damn it, Shamal! Your bread is hurting me! Geez…" You stomped away from him once he loosened his grip on you, leaving him stupefied.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror, long slender fingers carefully ran over his chin.

Frowning a little he mused to himself "Hm…Should I try shaving it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

[EXTENDED ENDING]

"(Y/N)-chaaaan~~~ How do I look?" Shamal asked, his long legs strode towards the spot where you stood dumfounded, a thin shade of red swept across your face.

And even when he made physical contact with you, you still couldn't close your gaping mouth, let alone squirm from his embrace.

"I look good, no?" he cradled your head and lean in for a kiss.

Damn, who knew obliterating that beard could be such a good thing?


	14. Petrified

**Petrified**

**29.03.09**

Feat:Belphegor

* * *

Even as a little kid you know that luck doesn't exist, everything is earned and never given. Every small for of kindness has some ulterior motive behind it. Be that as it may, even if luck really does exist, it will never stay long. Every once in a while luck runs out.

So, no, you were not pissed about being unfortunate. You're pissed that your 'luck' had to run out at that specific moment. You're pissed that he found out about THAT.

"Shishishishi…(y/n)-chan, The Prince does not appreciate you dreaming about other men~~." Hovering your crouched form with his height, he drawled dangerously, making his creepy smile looked even more creepier.

Oh God, you're so dead.


	15. Redolent

**Redolent**

**12.04.09**

Feat:Byakuran

A/N:This is an epic fail, seriously, fail. TAT But he does do things least expected from him, right?

* * *

You dumped stacks of paperwork at your Boss' desk at which he stared forlornly.

"Byakuran-sama, I have today's report." You said and began to explain which was which and where he should sign. You were so sure he didn't even give you an ear for all the explaining; in fact he was sniffing the air. Oh Gawd, what did you do this time?

"This one is about Irie-san's project. He wants you approval to commence it." You pointed to another stack "And this is about-"

He cut off your little exegesis by pulling you flushed against his well-toned body.

"Ha-huh?Bya-byakuran-sama what do you think you're dong?" you stuttered, glaring at your boss through your thick eye-lashes as he nuzzled the top of your head.

"Smelling the sweet fragrance of amore~!" came his happy reply.

Guess you still have to adjust to your Boss' antics, eh?


	16. Skin

**Skin**

**01.01.09**

Feat:Belphegor

* * *

You crossed your legs, hiking up the plaid skirt slightly, giving the boys in front of you a good look of your thighs.

Tsuna's face reddened at your action and stuttered incoherently.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're making the Tenth blush, woman!"

"Hehe~ Notice anything different, boys?" you asked jauntily, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the-!" Gokudera snatched out some bombs from God knows where to kill you only to be refrained by the ever so kind Vongola boss.

"Your skin looks very clean, (y/n)!" Yamamoto answered with as much joy as you as he shoved his hands inside the pant's pockets

"Right~? Bel's out on a mission, that's why!" you caressed your arms and legs gratefully. Delighted when you didn't find even one cut on the rosy white skin.


	17. tête à tête

**Tête-à-tête**

**02.03.09**

Feat:Lussuria

* * *

"(y/n)-chan~ Would you look at this~" The twirling hunky man cooed down to you, holding a very frilly and lacey gothic-lolita dress.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this cute?" he asked merrily.

"I-"

"Oh! I know! It's very cute, isn't it? I thought so too, (y/n)-chan! I like, totally want to wear it! But it will totally shows off my muscles you know? That would make it less cute. I mean I-"

"Oy, Lus-"

"-like my muscles and all but at times like this, they don't come in handy…..Muuu~ I hope I'm slimmer, that way I could wear really cute-"

"Lussuria, I-"

"-dresses." He finally stopped, putting a finger on his chin, looking at you expectantly.

Grinning happily, you open your mouth to **finally **speak out you opinion.

"Well, I thi-"

"Yeah, I know, sexy dresses work on me too." He giggled giddily.

And in the end you never got the chance to talk.


	18. Uncoordinated

**Uncoordinated**

**01.01.09**

Feat:Dino Cavallone

* * *

Shutting your eyes, you waited for the pain to surge all through your body as you let out a high-pitched shriek but was surprised when you didn't felt it. Instead, you felt a familiar warmth embracing you.

You snapped your eyes open and find themselves drowning in the depth of those eyes you knew so well, those warm brown eyes.

"Dino…" you breathed out as you glance at his right hand, which was holding onto a tree branch as his other one wrapped itself around you waist, keeping you from falling.

"Are you okay, (y/n)-chan?"

"Ehm…yep." You gave a nervous smile, still not used to the idea that he's so well-balanced in front of you.

Even though you'd married him already.


	19. Virgin

**Virgin**

**12.04.09**

Feat:Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

You were always an independent girl. You took care of yourself, you protect yourself, and you didn't give a shit about other people.

You are not the kind of girl whom people described as 'innocent as a rose'.

No, you were far from that. You, unlike Kyoko and Haru, had had your men.

But that night, as the Vongola Boss stared at you so lovingly, as he touched you so softly, your seductress skill seemed to gone astray and nothing you did could died down the butterflies. You just couldn't help but to feel like a virgin, touched for the first time, loved for the first time. And it all happened under his touch.


	20. Waltz

**Waltz**

**12.01.09**

Feat: Belphegor

* * *

Prince the Riper loved to dance. He could dance anywhere, anytime, unlike those prestigious rich bastards who claimed that they could only dance in the ballroom.

And when he danced, he's unstoppable.

He continued to waltz along the music only he could hear; only he could enjoy. His yellow tresses swayed as he twirled his dance partners, a grin gracing his handsome face.

Scream after scream they went on, his fingers gracefully flicked the shining metal causing alluring dark liquid to splatter exquisitely in the walls of the dark alley.

And when the music stopped, the ever so kind prince would let his dance partners to lay down and rest.

Rest as long as they want.


	21. Yoyo

**Yoyo**

**29.03.09**

Feat: Yamamoto Takeshi

Yo do know Yoyo and Chichi, don't you? Those cute monkeys? xD

* * *

"This is yoyo and this is Chichi…" you said giddily, pointing at the animated monkey key chains and made them smooch each other, making the person sitting in front of you laughed merrily.

"Will you let me be your Yoyo, (y/n)-chan?" he said, moving his much larger hands to cup your small ones as he looked deeply into your eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

Wow, who knew Yamamoto can say this kind of thing? Not you that's for sure.

* * *

That's all I have now, I hope you don't mind the writing style, I'm too lazy to edit all of those drabbles. I sincerely hope you could forgive me. Sorry sorry sorry sorry~ DX


End file.
